Makoto Naegi
Summary Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」chō kōkō kyū no “kōun” lit. Super High School Level Good Luck). Years later, he is a participant of the Final Killing Game featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School with the Future Foundation heads. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Origin: Danganronpa Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Empathic Manipulation (His words can induce hope in others), Information Manipulation and Analysis (Hangman's Gambit allows its user to bring out clues out of nowhere by only knowing letters from it), Air Manipulation (Has the wind element in Divine Gate. Can fire Truth Bullets made out of wind in this game), Absorption (Can absorb the damage dealt to him, and release it in the form of wind attacks), Healing (Can heal others, as well as remove Status Effect Inducement and Statistics Reduction) Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (Shoulder tackled a casual Kyosuke Munakata, whose casual attacks can shatter glass and doors. Once punched Yasuhiro Hagakure so hard that he lost his memories. Comparable to Chiaki Nanami) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure and was able to punch him) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Town Level (Took savage hits from an angry Kyosuke) Stamina: High (Can maintain debates without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Throughout the series, Makoto has proven to be quite intelligent noticing contradictions in peoples testaments that both Byakuya and Kyoko missed. He was able to decipher Kyosuke's NG code based on the fact he hasn't opened a door since the killing game began. Makoto then went on to use this NG Code to his advantage, setting up a plan to trap Kyosuke so that he can speak with him and subsequently convinced him to join his side) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: In-Verse Moveset * Ultimate Lucky Student: Makoto got his talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student by winning a lottery out of completely ordinary students, which led to him joining Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. In addition to this, he was caught up in a bizarre series of events on the day of his selection which ended up catching a jewel thief and burning the selection ticket. Following the fifth trial, just before Makoto's execution can be completed, Alter Ego suddenly appears and is able to prevent Makoto from dying by opening up a door on the floor. He is then rescued by Kyoko, going on to defeat Junko herself and survive the whole ordeal. Makoto's luck also comes into play during the events of the Final Killing Game, saving him from multiple dangerous situations. While his luck isn't nearly as powerful as his predecessor's or Izuru Kamukura's, his luck pattern is different from those two, and is difficult for Junko to analyze and predict. Thus, Junko predicted that he could possibly ruin her perfect layout plan, which ironically also made Junko allow him to live for the Killing School Life. * Ultimate Hope: Makoto discovers his true talent as the Ultimate Hope during the sixth and final trial of the Killing School Life. Interestingly, unlike most other talents, Makoto being the Ultimate Hope isn't recognized by Hope's Peak Academy, but rather earned for defeating Junko, the True Ultimate Despair. Unlike Izuru Kamukura, who's Ultimate Hope comes from him being the embodiment of talent, Makoto's Ultimate Hope comes from his unusual amount of optimism and determination, which Makoto even comments on. As the Ultimate Hope, Makoto proves to have an immunity to Junko's tactics, built to make people fall into despair. Combined with his luck being difficult for Junko to analyze, causes her to leave him alive because defying her would be despairful in its own right. Ultimately, Makoto’s talent aided him in defeating her by filling the other five remaining participants with hope, after they fell into despair over finding out about the state of the world they were in. Makoto is also able to convince others to act with hope simply by spreading his hope to them. When the surviving members of the game are filled with hope, they were persuaded to choose to leave the academy and go out and see what the world had in store for them. In addition, in Danganronpa IF, Makoto unwittingly convinced Mukuro Ikusaba, one of the Despair Sisters, to think of the world outside of Junko's plans to spread despair all over it. Makoto has even been encouraged by his own hope multiple times, thanks to his friends. After finding out that Kazuo Tengan has been murdered by Kyosuke Munakata, Makoto begins to break down over the fact that he’s been unable to stop people from killing each other. However, Aoi, along with Miaya Gekkogahara (controlled by Monaca Towa), were able to cheer him up, saying that he has given them hope and that they're willing to shoulder his burden. Later, Kyoko tells Makoto that he shouldn't give up on hope, and that she'll always be there for him if his power doesn’t prove to be enough. After her apparent death, Makoto was able to use his and Kyoko's hope in order to convince Kyosuke to join him and combine their hopes together. Makoto believes that hope is infectious. True to his words, Makoto's effort in defeating Junko, protecting the Remnants of Despair in the Neo World Program, and his firm ideals and optimism eventually become fruitful as he could overcome all despairs at the end of his adventure in Hope's Peak Academy Saga. Other Media Moveset Divine Gate Ultimate Lucky Student: 2x HP to Human type units. This should prove this!: Heals 30% of total HP and dispels allies abnormal states. Don't give into despair!: Wind damage to a single enemy (1.6x ATK) That's wrong!: 250% of damage received is dealt back in Wind damage. (20% trigger chance) Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Tier 9